


StarQuill and Spider-baby in Florida

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Disney Characters - Freeform, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Family Vacation, Florida, Fluff, Fun, Irondad, M/M, Parent Peter Quill, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Swimming with Dolphins, disney land, soft, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: A family trip to Florida to get away from it all, swimming with dolphins and Disney Land seems like the perfect way to relax. Tony is just happy to be spending some time with his husband and son without any danger breathing down their necks.





	StarQuill and Spider-baby in Florida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [She Who Must Not Be Named](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=She+Who+Must+Not+Be+Named).

> This fic was requested by the wonderful She Who Must Not Be Named, who wanted StarQuill and Spidey just being a family. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I also apologise for the wait :3

Tony groaned as his phone alarm woke him at five. He shut the device off and rolled over to be greeted with the sleepy face of his husband.   
“Morning,” Quill whispered, voice rough with sleep.   
“Morning,” Tony greeted back, pressing a soft kiss to the man’s lips.   
Quill was smiling when the man pulled away, causing Tony to smile back.   
“C’mon spaceman, let’s go to Florida.”  
With that the two men got up and got ready to go, double checking that they’d packed everything. 

The two of them had decided it was time for a holiday and had decided on Florida. It was an excuse for them to get away from their responsibilities for a while and enjoy some time together. And because the couple were taking their son with them, Disney Land was on the list. The teen had been ecstatic when they told him, jumping into his Dad’s arms with a huge smile.   
Tony smiled at the memory.   
“What’s on your mind darlin?” Quill asked, seeing his husbands soft smile.  
“Just remembering when we told Peter,” Tony replied, a smile growing on Quill’s face, “which reminds me, can you get him while I help Happy take the stuff to the car.”   
“You got it sweetheart,” Quill smiled, walking towards Peter’s room just as Happy arrived so he and Tony could carry the cases and bags. 

Quill knocked on the teens door before going inside, smiling at the sight before him.  
Peter had somehow manged to wrap his blanket around him, making him look like a snuggly blanket burrito. The spaceman smiled and walked over to sit on the edge of his bed.   
“Peter,” he cooed, gently carding his fingers through the teen curls, “wakey, wakey stardust.”   
Peter stirred with a sleepy incoherent mumble before his eyes fluttered open.   
“Pop’s?” He asked sleepily.   
“Hey bub, time to get up we gotta go Disney Land.”   
Peter smiled sleepily and dragged himself out of bed, stumbling towards the bathroom to get ready. After changing into joggers and a hoodie Peter walked into the living room and held his arms up. Quill chuckled and shook his head lifting the teen into his arms, the boy wrapping around him like a koala. With a kiss to the side of his head, the man carried his son down to the waiting car. 

The teen slept the whole ride to the jet which made his Dad’s and Happy smile.   
The two managed to wake Peter just long enough for the teen to get from the car to the jet, where he proceeded to curl up in a chair and fall right back to sleep. After saying goodbye to Happy, Tony and Quill put a blanket over Peter before taking their own seats.  
Soon they were off.   
Peter slept through the first hour of the flight, the last two spent as a blanket burrito in his Pop’s lap. Quill told the teen stories from when he was still a Guardian to pass the time, Tony smiling in his sleep when he heard the teen laugh. 

By the time the jet touched down, Peter was more awake and starting to get really excited. The trio grabbed their bags and took the shuttle bus to their hotel. Once unpacked they headed down to the hotel restaurant to grab some breakfast.   
Tony grabbed some cereal while Quill grabbed some croissants.   
“Is that an English breakfast?” Tony asked in amusement when he saw Peter’s plate.   
“What, I’m hungry,” Peter replied with a shrug, grinning when the two men let out a chuckle. Once they’d finished the trio headed back up the room to grab their stuff, Quill managing to cover his ticklish teen in sun cream before they left for the shuttle that would take them to the park.   
Peter couldn’t help but bounce slightly in his seat. 

After several minutes they reached the front of the park and showed their tickets to enter. Peter’s eyes lit up with childlike wonder, a large smile on his face as he spun in a slow circle.   
“You okay there bug?” Tony asked with a smile, hand on his son’s shoulder.   
“There’s just so much to take in,” Peter told him quietly, eyes still darting around trying drink everything in.   
Tony smiled and kissed the top of his son’s head, spotting Quill walking over with a map.   
“Okay Pete, pick a place to go. Let’s get this holiday started,” the space man announced with an excited smile.   
Peter took a few moments to look over the map before grinning.  
“Can we go to Tomorrow Land?” He asked.   
“Lead the way kiddo,” Tony smiled, chuckling as Peter hugged him before speeding off.   
Quill took his husbands hand in his and pressed a kiss to it as they walked, both keeping an eye on the hyper active puppy that was their teenage son.   
“We should get him a hat,” Tony stated, “I didn’t realize how sunny it would be.”   
“We’ll get him one if we see one,” Quill smiled, “we should probably get him a leash too.”   
Tony playfully smacked his arm, making his husband chuckle. 

As they approached the entrance to Tomorrow Land, Peter quickly dived into the bathroom. The teen reappeared with an ear splitting grin.   
The first thing to catch the teens eyes was Space Mountain, making him freeze with his mouth agape.  
“C’mon stardust, let’s get in line,” Quill said, his free arm wrapping around his son’s shoulders as he gently led him over.   
As they waited in line Peter just couldn’t stay still. He bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement, something Tony knew would fade and make the teen extremely sleepy later. They were soon at the front of the line and Peter excitedly climbed into his seat with his Dad’s next to him. Tony gripped his husbands hand when the ride started, Quill kissing his hand in reassurance.   
Coming off the ride Peter was laughing and shaking slightly from adrenaline.   
“Holy shoot that was amazing,” The teen cried with a smile brighter than the sun.   
Tony smiled at the boys reaction.   
“Glad you had fun kiddo, wanna get some lunch?”   
“One more ride Dad please,” Peter pleaded, puppy eyes in full effect.   
Tony caved; he never could resist his son’s puppy eyes.   
“Okay one more, then we get food in you mister,” he told his son, Peter beamed.

Two minutes later the three were waiting in line for Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger Spin. They piled into the car, Peter in the front and his Dad’s in the back. They set off and fired their laser guns at everything that moved. Peter won, thanks to his Spidey-sense, the huge smile on his face made the whole ride worth it. Tony bought the photo at the end and turned to see Quill looking at him with an amused expression.   
“What?” Tony asked.   
“Nothin,” the space man replied fondly.  
Tony smiled and walked over, pecking his lips softly.   
“Dad can we get some food now, please?” Peter asked, his Dad smiling at him as he and Quill linked hands.   
“C’mon my little space ranger, let’s grab some grub,” he said, wrapping an arm around the teens shoulders.   
“I think you mixed up the films there darlin,” Quill said in amusement.   
“I know what I said,” Tony told him as he tried to hold back a smile of his own.   
Peter shook his head and rolled his eyes with a smile.   
Parents. 

The three of them found a table at Cosmic Ray’s Starlight Café and ordered burgers and fries. As they ate the three of them talked about what they wanted to do for the rest of their time there.   
“Can we try and find some characters tomorrow?” Peter asked, hope bright in his eyes.   
“Of course we can Stardust,” Quill replied.   
“Yes we can go and see the Avenger ones,” Tony told him, smiling when his son fist pumped happily.   
Once their meals were finished, the small family went in search of the Tower of Terror for Peter and Quill. The boys always turned into adrenaline junkies whenever there were at a theme park.   
Personally Tony didn’t see the appeal but hey he was willing to put up with it to see his boys happy.   
It didn’t take long to find the tower; the terrified screams of people gave it away. As soon as Peter spotted the tower his eyes lit up like stars, Quill looked a little unsure and Tony felt his stomach drop.   
This was a bad idea.  
Before he could voice his concern though, Peter had grabbed both their hands and was pulling them over to join the line. The anticipation killed Peter until they got to the elevator where he seemed a little less sure. The three took the back row and strapped themselves in, Quill taking Peter’s hand when he noticed the teen was nervous. Tony had a knuckle white grip on the handle bars beside him.   
The ride went through the motions and stopped at the top, the doors opening to show the expanse of the park.   
“Oh shi-”  
The ride dropped turning Tony’s curse into a scream. The ride stopped and rose until dropping all the way to the bottom, everyone screamed, and Peter gripped Quill’s hand tightly.   
Once the ride was over they got off and Tony collapsed onto the nearest wall.   
“Peter, sweetheart,” he said looking up at his teen, “please don’t ever make me do that again.”  
“Sorry Dad,” the teen said with a small smile, hugging the man tightly.   
Tony sat Peter on his lap as he felt the adrenaline course through the teen. Quill handed Peter a water bottle which the teen thanked him for before taking a drink. 

As the adrenaline wore off Tony looked at his watch and saw it was nearing dinner time.   
“Okay kiddo’s whaddya say we have some food at the hotel, then come back to see the firework show?”   
“Sounds like a plan to me,” Quill smiled, “what about you stardust?”   
Peter nodded with a yawn and Tony knew the excitement was starting to drain out of him. Pressing a kiss to the side of his sons head Tony set him on his feet, keeping an arm around his shoulders as they walked back to the shuttle bus to take them to the hotel.   
After getting their fill of food the trio headed back to their room to drop off the photos from earlier and put a jumper on Peter. They took the shuttle bus back to the park and joined the crowd gathered around the castle, waiting excitedly for the show. 

“I can’t see,” Peter said, standing on his toes as he tried to get a good view.   
The teen let out a small yelp as Quill lifted him up, placing the boy on his shoulders.   
“How’s that Stardust?” He asked, smiling up at his son.   
“Loads better, thanks Pop’s,” Peter said, smiling back.   
Tony felt his heart swell with love and pride as his boys tuned their attention back to the castle. The man kept his eyes on them as the show started. The light illuminated their faces and showed the last remnants of excitement, Tony fell in love all over again.   
Quill, feeling eyes on him, tuned his head and smiled.   
Tony smiled back and leaned into his husbands side as he turned his attention to the show, listening to his son sing along to all the songs. 

As the show came to an end Peter rubbed his eyes sleepily, immediately going over to his Dad once he was back on the ground. Tony smiled and lifted the teen into his arms, the boy wrapping around him like a koala as they walked to the shuttle bus.   
Peter was asleep before the doors closed.   
Once back at the hotel Quill helped Tony get the teen out of his hoodie and tucked into bed.   
“Goodnight sweetheart,” Tony whispered pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead.   
“See you in the morning Stardust,” Quill whispered, pressing his own kiss to Peter’s forehead before following Tony into the next room to get some sleep. 

The next morning the sun spilled through the gap in Peter’s curtains, instantly pulling the teen into consciousness. The teen buried his face under the blanket to get away from the harsh light, taking the time to stretch and let his brain catch up. After a minute or two the teen grinned as he remembered where they were. He jumped out of bed and headed for his Dad’s room, jumping on the bed when he got there.   
Tony jolted awake and sleepy glared at his son, who wore a ridiculously adorable grin.   
“C’mere,” Tony mumbled, reaching out to pull his son into a hug.   
The man peppered the teens face with kisses, causing his son to giggle and squirm. Quill smiled when he heard his son and slowly opened his eyes, content to watch his boys be silly for a few moments.   
Tony hugged Peter to his chest and looked up to see his husband awake.   
“Morning Spaceman,” he greeted with a soft smile.   
“Morning Darlin,” Quill greeted back, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to the man’s lips, “Morning Stardust.”   
“Morning Pops,” Peter greeted, smiling when he felt Quill kiss the top of his head.   
After a few minutes of just lying there happily the family decided it was time to get up. Quill headed for the bathroom and Tony told Peter to go get ready.  
Ten minutes later the trio headed down for breakfast and filled up before going back to the park. 

“Can we go to the Town Square?” Peter asked, looking at the map while they rode the shuttle bus.   
“Sure we can bambino,” Tony replied, smiling at his son, “but first let’s get you a hat.”   
Once they got to the park the trio found a store selling hats and Peter picked up a Spider-Man cap that had Mickey Mouse ears. Tony and Quill couldn’t help but chuckle at his choice and snap a couple of pictures.  
He looked adorable.   
Once that was taken care of Peter and his Dad’s headed for the Town Square and waited in line to meet Mickey and Minnie, giddy grin plastered on the teen’s face. It was soon Peter’s turn and the teen jogged over to hug the characters happily. Photos were taken and Peter got their Autographs in his Iron Man themed Autograph book. With a final hug and a wave the three headed to Frontier Land, making sure they picked up Peter’s photo’s first. 

Once they arrived at their destination Peter wasted no time dragging his Dad’s over to Splash Mountain.   
“Remember to breath bud,” Tony said with amusement, worried his son might just burst from excitement.   
“But Dad, its splash mountain,” Peter told him, a light in his eyes that Tony loved seeing.   
“I know but I want my teen to still alive by end of the trip,” Tony joked.   
Quill pulled the teen into a hug and kissed the top of his head.   
“You look like you’re gonna combust from excitement,” he told the teen with a smile, Peter just giggled.   
It was soon their turn to get on the ride and Peter was almost quivering with anticipation, Tony already regretting the decision to get on the ride.   
The man would deny letting out a high pitched squeal as they went down the large drop. 

The small family came off the ride laughing and a little damp, Peter hugged his Dad’s happily and laughed even more when he was tossed over Quill’s shoulder.   
The man carried him all the way over Big Thunder Mountain which Tony decided to avoid and wait for them at the end.   
After the ride Peter ran over and jumped into his Dad’s arms, making the man laugh.   
“Hey bug, you have fun?”   
Peter nodded before being set on his feet. Tony smiled at the sight of Quill walking over with a huge content smile on his face.   
“Hey spaceman, how was it?” Tony asked, the man taking his hand as they started walking.   
“It was great. Maybe one day I can take you and Peter into actual space and show you the beauty of it.”  
“I’d like that,” Tony smiled.   
“I love you,” Quill said.   
“I love you too,” Tony smiled back, pressing a soft kiss to the man’s lips.   
“Dad’s, can we get some food please? There’s a food place over there,” Peter piped up, pointing to the Golden Oak Outpost.   
“Lead the way bug,” Tony said, him and Quill following their little firecracker. 

After dinner Quill took them over to Fantasy Land and headed for the Mad Tea Party ride.  
“Hey Peter, race ya,” the man said and took off laughing, a giggling Peter hot on his tail.   
Tony shook his head with a smile as he jogged to catch up and found Quill holding the teen close with one arm, tickling him with his free hand and Peter laughing as he tried to squirm away.   
“Sthahahap!” Peter cried through his laughter.   
“Admit you cheated,” Quill chuckled.   
“Never,” Peter managed.   
“Then you brought this on yourself,” his Pop’s smirked and tickled him more, blowing a raspberry on the teen neck which made him squeal with more laughter.   
Tony saw the smile’s on people’s faces, glancing at the scene as they passed.   
“When you’re done torturing our child,” Tony said in amusement, grabbing their attention, “I believe there’s a tea cup with both your names on it.”  
“You not coming on darlin?” Quill asked, stopping his assault on Peter but still holding his son close.   
“I’m not a fan of spinning,” Tony said, “I’ll wait for you.”   
Quill gave him an ‘are you sure’ look, accepting Tony’s nod before getting in line with the teen.  
Peter laughed as Quill spun them quickly. 

As soon as the dizziness wore off the three decided to head back to the hotel. Peter asked for autographs from characters he met along the way, practically exploding with excitement when he met Peter Pan.   
They decided to watch the firework show again as Quill held their sleepy teen in his arms.   
Back at the hotel Peter woke back up long enough to shower and collapse face first onto his bed, much to the amusement of his parents.   
The two men managed to shower together before collapsing in their own bed, cuddling close as they drifted off to sleep. 

“Peter,” Tony cooed the next morning, rubbing the teens back, “Peter, wakey, wakey.”  
Peter groaned sleepily before his eyes fluttered open.  
“Dad?” He mumbled sleepily.   
“Morning bug,” Tony smiled, “time to get up bub, we’re going somewhere special today.”   
“What about Disney Land?” The teen asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.   
“Don’t worry kiddo, we’re here for two weeks, we got time. Trust me you’ll love this,” the man promised, kissing the teens forehead before leaving him to get dressed. 

Once ready the three took a cab to their next destination.   
Tony couldn’t wait to see the look on his sons face, who was currently looking confused.   
“Where are we going?” He asked.   
“You’ll see,” his parents replied in unison, smiling at one another.   
It always freaked Peter out when they did that.   
They arrived at their destination and exited the cab, Peter’s eyes widening when he read the sign.   
“Holy shit,” the teen breathed.   
“What do ya think kiddo?” Tony asked with a smile, chuckling when Peter hugged him tightly.   
Quill smiled and wrapped both his boys in his arms and kissed the top of Peter’s head before they headed inside.

After the rules were explained to him Peter put on a wet-suit and life jacket before climbing into the pool. A dolphin, conveniently named Spider, swam over to Peter chattering and clicking happily. The teen tried to mimic the noises, laughing when the dolphin splashed happily before letting the teen stroke him.   
Tony snapped a picture of the two sharing a kiss.   
After Peter had changed back into his clothes the three decided to just explore for a while, Tony and Quill’s hands swung lightly between them as Peter walked a little ahead. They stopped in various shops that caught looked interesting, Peter brought a new funko pop for his collection.   
After half an hour they stopped in a McDonald's for food and to take the weight off their feet for a while.   
They arrived back later that evening and decided to watch TV together until they fell asleep. 

The rest of their days were spent in the park eating, going on as many rides as they could, and meeting any and all possible characters and getting their autographs.   
Tony took Peter to meet the Avengers as promised.   
Peter started crying happily when he got to meet Donald Duck, who freaked out and little before hugging the teen tightly. Daisy got a hug too and gave the teen a kiss on the cheek, making him giggle. Tony snapped a photo and brought his son a Donald Duck plushie from the nearby shop, getting a teary hug and thank you in return.   
Peter clung to the toy for the rest of the day. 

The last day at the park came all to soon and Peter asked if they could go on Buzz Lightyear’s Space Ranger Spin again, of course his parents said yes.   
The small family spent the day getting gifts for friends and themselves, the two adults taking Peter to meet Donald Duck again.   
Once they were finished shopping the trio headed back to the hotel and packed their suitcases, before heading down for some dinner.  
“Can we watch the fireworks one last time before we go?” Peter asked as they ate.   
“I don’t see why not,” Quill said, “Tony?”   
“Sounds good to me,” the man replied, smiling when Peter did. 

The moment they stepped over the threshold of the park; Peter was on Quill’s shoulders so he could see the display.   
The teen recorded the whole thing to show his friends back home, laughing along with his Dad as his Pop’s purposely sang the songs off key on the way back to the shuttle.   
The trio arrived back at their room and they got ready for bed. Tony went to check on Peter before going to bed himself.   
“Hey bud,” the man greeted, walking in after knocking.   
“Hey Dad,” Peter smiled, as he crawled under the covers and cuddled his Donald plushie to his chest.   
“Have you had fun?” Tony asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.   
“Yeah,” Peter smiled, almost purring when his dad’s fingers ran through his hair, “wish we didn’t have to leave though.”   
“I know bug, but I promise we’ll come back. You can bring Ned, Mj and Harry next time.”  
“Sounds good,” Peter said around a yawn, eyes starting to droop.   
“Get some sleep bug,” Tony whispered, kissing the teens head, “I love you.”   
“Love you too Dad,” Peter whispered, falling asleep between one breath and the next.   
Tony headed back to his and Quill’s room, seeing the man already asleep. With a smile the genius carefully climbed into bed, Quill’s arms wrapping around him before he drifted off. 

They woke up early the next morning and double checked they left nothing behind before heading for the shuttle bus, Peter clutching his plushie the whole ride to the airport. After they got through baggage the three boarded the jet waiting for them and sat together, turning on a movie to help distract Peter once they were airborne. The teen wrapped a blanker and sat in his Pop’s lap, curled against the man’s chest.   
The three had decided on Jurassic World and Peter fell asleep in the first ten minutes.   
The two men watched in silence for a few more minutes before Quill spoke up.   
“You know that Owen Grady dude kinda looks like me,” he commented.   
Tony looked between the two before he snuggled into his husbands side.   
“I don’t see it.”   
“Tones I’m telling you; he looks just like me. It’s freaky.”  
“Babe, be like Elsa, just let it go,” Tony said casually.   
“You’re so lucky I’m holding Peter right now,” the other man told him, no heat or threat in his words.  
Tony smirked up at his husband and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, Quill couldn’t help but melt and smile back.   
“God I love you both some much,” he said, kissing Tony’s lips again.   
“We love you too,” Tony smiled, giving the man one more kiss before snuggling close, the two feeling happy, content and safe.   
They were asleep before the credits rolled.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only ever been to Disney Land in Paris, so I apologise for any inaccuracies. 
> 
> And swimming with dolphins is on my bucket list :3


End file.
